The devil hides behind her smile
by Creepy666Anubis
Summary: Dahlia has a very dark side. But what happens when people try to make her give in to it? Summary sucks, I know, can't think of anythink better. Please, R&R.
1. Sweet sweetness

'Auw! Dammit!' Dahlia cursed as she stared at the cut in her hand. She knew she should've been more careful when repairing that mosquito. But somehow she still managed to hurt herself.

'What happened?'

Mahad walked up from another ship he had been working on.

'Nothing, Mahad, just cut myself. That'll heal.'

He took her wounded hand. 'Are you sure? It looks pretty bad...'

She pulled her hand away, somewhat regrettingly. 'It isn't as bad as it looks, really. It's nothing.

'Pretty big nothing.'

'MAHAD! It won't kill me alright!'

'Okay okay, sheesh, I'm only trying to help.'

She sighed. 'I know. It's mostly me.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'What is it? Something wrong?'

'Just slept badly last night. That's all.'

She turned her attention back to the mosquito as Mahad walked back to the one he had been repairing. _Oh hell, I'm blushing. PLEASE tell me he didn't see that._

She continued working on the ship, being more careful this time. She was nearly finished when one stupid screw stubbornly refused to go back to it's place, no matter how she turned the screwdriver. Then a bigger hand gently took her and turned the screw with extra strength. Dahlia felt Mahad's warm chest against her back and turned around. The screwdriver was still in her hand and his hand was still covering hers. She placed her free hand - the one with the cut - on his chest to push him away, but then she felt his strong heartbeat and she just couldn't. Something stopped her from pushing him away. And she knew exactly what it was.

He placed his free hand under her chin and made her look up at him, then bowed his head and kissed her.

It felt good, his warm lips on hers. He took the screwdriver from her hand to make it easier for both of them. She let her wounded hand rest on his heart as she gently stroked his jawline with her other hand.

Mahad's unoccupied hand slid down her arm and then gently wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

And then he dropped the screwdriver he completly forgot about.

Dahlia was startled by the noise and broke off the kiss, then jumped back when she realised what she had just done.

Mahad picked up the screwdriver and put it back in the toolbox.

'You kissed me back.' he said, half accusingly, half surprised.

'I was surprised okay!' she hissed. It was wrong. She shouldn't have kissed him.

'So, you don't love me?'

'Not in that way.'

He walked up towards her. Dahlia kept backing up untill her back was against the mosquito, leaving her no escape route.

'So you don't want to kiss me.'

Her answer was a firm 'No.'

'And you don't want me to kiss you.'

Another no, but this time less convincing.

'So you really don't want me to do this?' he said, placing his hands on the mosquito, trapping the blonde Pirate between the ship and his own body.

'N-mmmm!' was the only sound she could make as he pressed his lips on hers again.

This time she gave in much faster, placing one hand in his neck and gripping in his hair with the other as his arms slid around his waist again, pulling her closer, intensifying the kiss. Soft moans of joy escaped their throats.

When they broke up the kiss again, both were out of breath.

'God...' was all he managed to say.

Dahlia was breathing so heavily, she couldn't even speak.

It was wrong. It was completly wrong. She really shouldn't do this.

* * *

Something was bothering her. I wasn't that hard to tell. Yet, she looked so pretty as she stood there in his arms, thinking.

She gently freed herself from his embrace.

'No.' she softly said. He took a step back.

'Dahlia, what is it?'

She looked up at him with a hurt look in her eyes. 'This is just not right, Mahad. I'm sorry, I...' She didn't know what to say and instead just ran off, leaving Mahad behind in a confused state. She had kissed him back. _Twice_. What was it that stopped her?

* * *

'Why did you do that?' Dahlia heard a voice say behind her. She had just ran untill she reached the edge of the block, where she slumped down on her knees.

She'd recognize that accent everywhere. 'You now why, Cortes.'

'That didn't stop Davina. Or Alida. Or Mackenna.'

'Yeah. And look where that got them.'

'It is never prooved that they gave in just because they had a child.'

'No, but it makes sense! As I understand, it does give them great power. And I assume that mothers try to protect their children.'

'Dahlia...' he said as he sat down. '...you're strong, stronger than your mother was. It's not because you have a...an interesting bloodline, that you're doomed or something.'

'Look who's talking.'

'That's diffrent. At least I can accept what I am.'

'Yeah yeah, you're probably right.' She turned her head. 'But that doesn't change a thing about what I am.'

'And what you are doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is: do you love him?'

She nodded. 'I do. And that's the entire problem. I wouldn't be able to lie to him. Hell, it's hard to lie even when we aren't together.'

* * *

'Why are you so interested in that Dahlia woman?'

'Because she's a very interesting person. A very interesting family, actually. The Damiano women always stood with one foot in the shadow. All they need is a little push...'


	2. Wild tumble

_**A/N I hope you guys are enjoying this a little. And to SomeRandomKid: Yes, it is based on that song.**_

_**I don't own Skyland or the characters. I only own my OC, who will be popping up later.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dahlia didn't look good the next day. She looked like she was getting sick or something. Her face was so pale that it was almost impossible to believe that there was still blood in it.

She sat in the tavern, her head resting on the table.

'Dahlia, are you okay?' Cortes asked her.

She sat up and shook her head. Cortes placed his hand on her forehead. 'You're running a fever. Maybe it's better for you to go lie down a bit.'

'Yeah, probably.'

The young woman stood up. She wasn't even halfway down the stairs when she suddenly collapsed, falling down. Her head banged into the steps than once, but she had already lost consciousness. She came to a stop in the middle of the floor, with a bleeding wound on her forehead.

Cortes jumped over the bannister, more than two meters above the ground, landed perfectly on his feet and rushed towards her.

Her heart was still beeting, but rapid. This was not good.

He picked her up carefully and carried her out of the tavern, exchanging glares with a girl about Dahlia's age as he passed.

She carefully nodded.

* * *

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Except for a deep darkness and a very pretty white light.

The darkness stirred and out of it came a figure, dressed in a black cloak.

'Oh. You.' Dahlia said.

'Yes.' Death answered. 'Me.'

'Am I dying?'

'Yes.'

'Will I die?'

'Yes.'

Dahlia thought for a second. 'But as far as you're concerned everybody is dying and everybody will die.'

'Yes.'

'So you're a real big help.'

'I'm sorry, I thought you wanted the truth. Would you have preferred lies?'

* * *

Cortes placed Dahlia down on her bed with care. The headwound had stopped bleeding, so Cortes just cleaned the blood of her face.

Her lips were moving, and from time he heard her say something. It was too weak to actually make out the words, but he could imagine what was going on.

* * *

'You have a choice to make.' said Death. 'Light or darkness.'

'I take it that you won't be nice and tell me which one is the right one?'

Death shook his head.

Dahlia thought for a moment, and then stepped into the vast darkness

* * *

'She's smart.'

'Strange. Despite her fear of going the wrong way, she still chose darkness.'

'Hmm...Looks like we underestimated her...'

* * *

Dahlia gasped for breath as she woke up. She tried to sit up but a hand on her chest stopped her.

'You should stay down for a while.' Cortes said.

The blond Pirate lay down again. 'What happened?'

'You tell me. All I know is that you just...Collapsed. And that Mahad is crazily worried about you.'

She sighed.

'I don't know what exactly was going on.' She told him about her experience with Death.

'Why did you choose darkness. I know you...'

She cut him off. 'Because I realized that darkness always fools people, making them think what they do is actually right. The light was actually evil.'

She sat up and this time Cortes didn't stop her. 'I think it's time for me to do a little family reunion.' he said. 'Are you going to be okay? I can always...'

'I'll be fine Cortes. Just need a little rest.'

'Sleep well.' he said, before he walked out the door.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Dahlia said.

The door opened and Mahad stood there, somewhat uncomfortable.'

'Hey Dahlia. I just...Wanted to see if you're alright.'

He was lying. Dahlia could tell. Yet, she played along.

'I'm fine, Mahad, thanks for asking.'

'And...Eh...There's something else I want to talk about.' He sat down on the side of her bed.

'Yesterday, actually.'

She sighed and sat up, grabbing her head as she was suddenly feeling a little dizzy. Mahad gently pushed her down again and the dizziness faded away.

'What about yesterday?' Dahlia said, rubbing her head.

'I'm...A little confused, really. I mean...You...you really kissed me back...twice...' his voice trailed off.

'Mahad...' sha started, then stopped to find the right words. 'I'm not good for you. I could put you in great danger. And I don't want to do that to you.' she said. And then, she softly added: 'I love you.'

He stared at her, and then kissed her nose. 'I love you too.'

Then he left.


	3. Family reunion

_**A/N Soooo this is the next chappie. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**And as for Ford Expert: Thnx for all those nice reviews, but don't overdo it. It gets irritating.**_

_**

* * *

**_

'And what exactly is your plan this time, my love?'

'Kill the boy. Kill that Mahad.'

* * *

'I'm sorry, Aran, but you're grandfather isn't here.' said Jason, servant of Death.

'In that case I'll wait for him, Jason. I've got the time.' Cortes answered.

Jason sighed and stepped out of the way, so Cortes could enter. 'The living room is...'

'I know, I used to live here, remember? Besides, I wasn't planning on going to the living room.'

'As you wish, sir.' said Jason as he turned around and left.

* * *

Dahlia was sleeping deeply when a woman about her age entered the room and sat down on her desk.

It was the same woman Cortes had exchanged glances with and she got the message.

She wasn't especially pretty to look at. In fact she was rather normal. Long, black hairs in a braid on her back, deep-blue eyes and average size for a woman.

She crossed her legs and carefully observed Dahlia as she slept. They had already gotten to her once, and she was determined to stop them next time.

* * *

Cortes walked into the library. It was huge, and contained books with the life story of every human since their first take of breath untill their last.

'I want the book of Dahlia Davina Alida Damiano.' he said. A book flew into his hands.

He said down on a chair and opened it.

It was hard to find the right page, since the book just continued to write itself as he sat there, but eventually he found what he was looking for.

_The spell was doing it''s work. Although Dahlia was trying to fight it, she was loosing the battle. As she walked down the stairs, it finally got grip on her and she collapsed, ending up with a serious headwound..._

'Of course.' he said out loud. 'These things never mention WHO cursed her.

'Cursed who?' said the voice of Death.

'Dahlia Damiano.'

'Ah, yes. Clever girl. Saw right through the trick.'

'I know. Now, who cursed her?'

'I don't know.'

'Grandfather, you're _Death _for fuck's sake. You know just about _everything_.'

Death sat down in the chairs facing Cortes. 'That I agree on, Aran. But keep in mind that even I can be fooled. All I know about them is that they appear to be a family. Mother, Father and Daughter. They combined their power in order to summon me. Very strong, if I may say so.'

'That's no help, that could be just about everyone.'

'I managed to track it to a group of free blocks, not too far from Puerto Angel. That's the closest I got.'

'Oh great. So you're saying we might even know them?'

'Not necessarily. But it is a possibility.'

Cortes stood up and slammed his fist against a wall. 'Great. Just great.'

Death just sat there, watching. 'Do you know you look like your father when you do that?'

'Grandfather, this is NOT the time to point out similarities between me and dad.' Cortes answered as he turned around.

'Sorry, that was inappropriate.'

Cortes sat down again and stared out of the window.

'Any idea on what I need to do now?' he eventually asked.

'I have honestly no idea. But perhaps she'd like to see her adoptive parents again. And maybe you could also invite your own parents over.'

'Her parents would be pissed if they found out.'

'Then don't let them find out.'

Cortes shook his head. 'Easy for you to say.'

'Aran, you are stronger than you realize. It might take a lot of effort, but you'll be able to block them out. As for Dahlia, well...'

* * *

When Cortes finally came back, the first thing he did was head for Dahlia's bedroom.

'Nothing happened.' the woman said.

'Thanks, Sophie.'

'So what now?'

Cortes told her about his visit to his grandfather.

'Getting Lordi and Enary here is probably a good idea.' Sophie said. 'No one is stupid enough to try and harm their daughter when they're here.'

'Stupid, no. Courageous, who knows?'


	4. Pink Nightare and a trip to Hell

The Pirates went on a water mission. Dahlia was feeling a bit unwell, but claimed to be well enough to fly the ship. Cortes just hoped she was right about herself. She was already in bad shape, and Lordi and Enary would kill him if it got worse.

The group of blocks where they ended up was a complete nightmare. The inhabitants called it "the fashion blocks". Everything was pink.

When the Pirates came of the ship - they had no choice because the ship needed repairs done - Dahlia almost immediatly turned around when she a girl in a pink dress with pink, high-heeled shoes and so much eye make-up that she almost looked like a panda, and started making vomiting sounds.

'Oh, no no no no.' the Panda said. 'You!' she pointed at Cortes 'Would look much better shirtless.'

Cortes smiled an evil smile and took his shirt off. The girl almost fainted.

He had the Lordi symbol tattood on his right upper arm. But that was not all. When he turned his back, a positively gigantic tattoo was revealed.

A biker zombie with a top hat, leaning against a Harley. In the background, zombie hands seemed to rip through his skin. And above that, in bloody letters, "The dead walk as their master calls".

Cortes put his shirt back on and smiled like an angel.

'Still think the same?'

Dahlia laughed in the background, while the girl and the other Pirates were staring at Cortes, untill Cheng finally said: 'I didn't know you had a backpiece.'

'Cheng, with what you don't know about me, I'd be able to fill a book.' Suddenly his head snapped in Dahlia's direction.

She was shivering and leaning against a wall. She was getting deadly pale.

And then collapsed. Wayan was just in time to catch her.

'Her temperature is too high.' he said. Cortes took Dahlia from Wayan and carried her back to her room.

* * *

Fire. Flames. Heat.

Dahlia knew exactly where her soul was.

Hell.

Satan's throne, made out of something that looked like human bones, was right in front of her, and he beckoned her.

He was half goat, half man. His legs were covered in white hair. His horns were curly, black with deep red.

'Oh no, I'm not going to do that...Lisifi.'

The Devil flinched at hearing his ancient name. Then he growled deeply.

'I'd rather die before doing that!'

The eyes of the sculpted skull started to glow bright red.

Suddenly flames errupted at her feet and the burning pain rushed through her body.

The next moment, she woke up in her own room on the , with Cortes right next to her.

It was night already. That little experience must've taken a longer time than she thought.

* * *

_**Thirteen years ago...**_

The young girl kneeled down in the middle of the dead forest. Her white sleeping gown was going to be dirty, but she didn't care.

All she had were her sleeping gown and the burned baby doll. Now she was playing with it. She turned to head, so the eyes were on the back.

She turned the head back in it's normal position. One eye was black, whilst the other was white.

'Would you love a monsterman, could you understand beauty of the beast?'

Suddenly a rainless storm started.

Chains that had been hidden by the leaves popped up, pulling up a sign.

Lordi.

She could vaguely see a shape standing up on the horizon.

A mummy raised his head from underneath the ground.

A woman with a mask, a long dress and heavy looking armor appeared.

An alien with five horns appeared.

A cyber zombie also revealed itself.

But Dahlia wasn't afraid. In fact, she felt...Safe. It was like she belonged with them.

She focussed on the first aparition again. He was some kind of demon.

He slowly walked towards her. She could hear him sing, but she didn't know what he exactly sang.

The alien suddenly played drums.

The mummy guitar.

The woman keyboard.

The cyber zombie bass guitar.

'Would you love a monsterman could you understand beauty of the beast? I would do it all for you, would you do it all, do it all for me?'

At first she was scared of him, just a tiny bit, when he started to try and lure her, but that fear went away again. She didn't need to be afraid.

It was like the demon was trying to convince her to join him and his group.

'Take your time, you'll be fine. Yeah there is nothing wrong with this, you ain't comitting crime. You don't know why, it passed you by. You search for something never found, along these lines.'

He got his battle axe out of the ground.

'Someday you may turn around and terrify. You can't deny...' he pointed at her. 'you crucify. Would you get down in the gutter swallowing your pride? I say yeah. I say yeah!'

He slammed his axe into the ground, causing a small earthquake that made the girl almost fall over. She held on to a tree to regain balance.

'Would you love a monsterman could you understand beauty of the beast? I would do it all for you would you do it all, do it all for me?

All that you get is less than you deserve. Leaving for now someday I may return. Yeah!'

She stood up and slowly walked towards the creature.

She gave him her doll. He took it, and looked at it.

'Would you love a monsterman?' he asked her.

Then he set the doll alight, to show her the truth of his monstrous nature.

Would you love a monsterman could you understand beauty of the beast? I would do it all for you...'

The little girl closed her eyes.

'would you do it all do it all for me? Would you love a monsterman could you understand beauty of the beast? I would do it all for you would you do it all, do it all for me? Yeah!'

The girl opened her eyes, that had turned white, white as pearls. She grinned manically.

She had agreed on joining them.

'Hey!'

* * *

Lena woke up with a scream. She had recognized the little girl.

Dahlia. With longer hair, of course, and brown, but it was her face.

_Oh, this is just silly. Dahlia is blond!_

Yet, when she fell asleep again, she was wondering what the dream meant.

Oh, if she knew...


	5. Solution?

_**A/N That little song scene at the end of last chapter was actually from a video clip. If you want to see it, go to youtube, type "Would you Love a monsterman Lordi" and take the 2002 version.**_

_**The Lordi monsters (c) Themselves**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dahlia got tired of being in this pink nightmare, especially since she hated pink more than anything in the world. If she was allowed, she would set this place on fire.

And the worst was watching Mahad flirt with those Barbies. She knew he just did it to make her jealous, but it still hurt her. Especially because she just _couldn't _give in. But if he couldn't have her, why would she deny him any other girl?

'_I'm going to talk to him.'_

She found him flirting with another barbie, but he ditched her as soon as he noticed Dahlia.

'Sorry Sheryl, but my heart is already taken.' he said. Sheryl turned around and cast poisenous glares at Dahlia, who just ignored her.

Sheryl left and Dahlia came closer.

'I think you hurt her.'

'There's only one person I would never hurt in my life.' he said, as he cupped her face in his hands and stared in her eyes.

She pushed his hands away and broke free of his gaze. 'But you'd be much better off without me.'

'Dahlia, how can you say that?'

She turned around.

'Because I'm not good for you.'

'Why?'

She suddenly spun around again and grabbed him by his shoulders. 'BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!' she shouted right at his face. 'AND THAT'S THE ENTIRE PROBLEM!'

Her rage seemed to have died down just as suddenly as it started. She let her head rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he heard her starting to sob.

'And why is that a problem?' he softly asked her.

She broke free of his strong arms and pushed him away gently. 'You wouldn't believe me, Mahad. And you wouldn't understand.'

She turned around and bowed her head. 'I'm sorry.' she said. It was barely more than a whisper.

She ran off and left Mahad behind, confused, but determined to find out why she was behaving like this.

* * *

Dahlia buried her face in her pillow and cried untill she was out of tears. Why her? Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she have a normal life?

'_Yeah right. Normal life. Good one, Dahlia. You were kicked out of the house by your first adoptive father, got found by a bunch of monsters that raised you and taught you how to deal with Satan. Oh, and your best friend is an alien. And then you want a NORMAL LIFE?' _The ever so irritating yet truespeaking part of her brain said.

She couldn't live like this anymore. She wanted it to stop.

Her fingers caressed the blade of the knife on her bed.

* * *

Sophie and Cortes were on the bridge, Cortes in his chair, Sophie on the bannister.

'I hate it when she does that.' Cortes said.

Sophie smiled. 'Well, you never had that problem, did you?' she said. 'But I can understand her. I'd probably act like that too, if I had her past and ancestors.'

* * *

The hand that held the knife shook. Would she do it? _Should _she do it?

'Dahlia, wha-' Wayan abruptly stopped talking as he saw her sitting there, staring at the knife.

'Dahlia, I don't know what's wrong, but that is not a solution.' he said carefully.

'Wayan, the only thing that you got right in that sentence, is that you don't know what's wrong.' Dahlia said, still playing with the knife.

'Explain it to me then.'

'You wouldn't understand Wayan.' She threw the knife on the floor. 'You wouldn't even believe me.'

Wayan made sure the knife was out of her reach before he took her in his arms. 'How can you be sure?'

'Because sometimes I don't even believe it. I just hope this is all a horrible nightmare...' she couldn't continue because she burst into tears.

Wayan just held her and let her cry it out. She needed it.

After a while, the sobbing had stopped and dahlia was breathing calm and regularly. She had cried herself asleep.

He carefully stood up and lay her down on her bed, then pulled the covers over her.

* * *

It was time to leave.

'Where is Dahlia?' Cortes asked.

'Sleeping. She didn't sleep well last night.' Wayan answered. The lie came from his lips naturally, as if it was the truth. But Cortes looked at him, long and hard, and Wayan suspected that the Captain knew he was lying.

'Oh, well, in that case...' he turned to the women that sat on the bannister. 'Soph, would you mind...'

'Not at all.' Sophie answered, and then took Dahlia's place.

Cortes looked at Mahad, who was basically just standing there.

'Go check on her.' he said.

'What?' the boy asked.

'I said, go check on her. Even a cow would see how much you want it.'

* * *

When Mahad entered the room, Dahlia was in a deep sleep. He carefully closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair at the desk.

For a while he just sat there, looking at her. She moved from time to time, or made a noise in her sleep. Then he stood up, and softly kissed her cheek, careful not to awake her.

'Goodnight, my sleeping beauty.' he whispered.


	6. Getting help from monsters

'Daaad! Not so fast!'

'We have to hurry, my daughter! Or we'll miss our chance!'

'Easy, easy, both of you!'

'Just what do you want to do?'

'Wake her and kill the boy in front of her eyes.'

'And just ho-' the voice of the Mother stopped as she noticed a wolf pack.

The Father smacked himself on the forehead. 'Of course. I should've known. RUN!'

And the three ran away, while the alpha wolf howled. They weren't going to chase them.

Not yet.

* * *

One of the wolves entered Dahlia's bedroom. It wasn't the alpha, but it was certainly the biggest. It entered softly, trying to make no sound.

For a while it just stared at the sleeping blonde. Then he lay himself down next to the bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When Dahlia woke up the next morning, the wolf was gone already. She didn't even know it had been there. She didn't even remember when she had fallen asleep.

She took a look at her alarm clock. 5AM.

She dropped back onto her bed. She knew herself good enough to know that she wouldn't fall asleep again.

For about ten minutes, she just stared at the ceiling. She sighed.

_I really need to talk to Mahad. _

_Then why the hell are you still here? GO. TO. SEE. HIM._

_But it's 5.10 in the MORNING!_

_Oh, come on, stupid blonde! Do you honestly think that he would mind?_

_

* * *

_

Mahad woke up and looked at his alarm clock.

5.15AM.

Too early too get up, to late to go back to sleep.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

_**Knock knock knock**_

'Door's open.' he said, before wondering who it was.

It was Dahlia. In her sleepwear, which was just a black T-shirt that was way too big for her, so it was almost a nightgown.

He got up and no matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes focussed on her face, they kept going down her body to her perfect, long legs. The only thing that wasn't perfect, was a strangely shaped scar that remarkably enough looked like strange bite-marks.

'Eh...Hi Dahlia.' he said. 'Wh-what a surprise to see you here.'

Dahlia was nervously fidgeting her T-shirt. 'Mahad...I eh...I...I need to talk to you about something.'

She sat down on his bed and he sat down next to her.

'I-I'm not entirely who you think I am.' She said.

'What do you mean?'

She gestured at the scar. 'See this?'

He nodded.

'This was cau-Aah, what the hell am I doing?' she got up and leaned against a wall with her head.

He got up and put an arm around her shoulders. But she pushed him away.

'I'm sorry Mahad. I thought I could tell you but...It's just too complicated.' She sighed and stared at the floor. 'You wouldn't even believe me.' She looked at his face again, right in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. She had to go. NOW!

But she couldn't. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

'You can trust me, Dahlia.' he whispered in her ear. She stared at his bare chest - all he wore whilst sleeping was pants - and then looked up at his face again.

'I know Mahad. But I just...' she freed herself from his grip. 'I can't trust myself.'

And with that, she left the room.

* * *

Cortes was on the bridge, communicating through the cam with another man.

It was a strong looking man with long, brown hair that hung loose around his shoulders.

'Hey Magnum. Is Lordi or Enary there?'

'Lordi's here. Enary is out hunting with Awa, OX and Kita. Why?'

'I need to talk to him - about Dahlia.'

'Oh. Wait a second, I'll get him.'

Magnum was gone for a moment and then his seat was taking by another man.

He also looked strong, although maybe slightly fat, with black hair and beard. And bright red eyes.

'Lordi, lenses. Someone might walk in, remember?'

'Yeah, sorry, gimme a sec.'

Lordi placed his colored contact lenses in his eyes.

'There. Now what is it about Dahlia?'

'Two things. Number one, Satan is bothering her again.'

Lordi gritted his teeth. 'When I get him, he better pray that I'll be merciful.'

'Number two, and sorry for interrupting you, she's in love and too afraid to give in to it.'

'I would be the same, probably.'

'No you wouldn't. Not you. You and Enary being together is forbidden, and still, there you are.'

Lordi growled.

'Look Lordi, the main reason I called is because I wanted to ask if it's possible for you and Enary to come here. That might calm her down a bit. Oh, and damn, I nearly forgot, someone is trying to trick her into giving in to Satan. And it's not our dear little goat himself.'

Lordi raised an eyebrow. 'I know. Kalma already told me that, after a quick visit to his father. I send the pack to protect her, and as I understand, they already had the three near. They chased them away, for now. And neither of us can leave, but I'll send Kita, if that's alright with you.'

'Sure. She'd love to see him again.'

* * *

'What were those wolves?'

'Some sort of werewolves. I know they used to be a German band called "Rammstein". The leader, the alpha wolf, is Till Lindemann. I don't know who they are for the rest, but the fact that they are here means that Lordi already knows about us.'

'What do we need to do now, dad?'

'I need some time to think of a plan. We need to fool the pack, but how? How?'

* * *

**_A/N _Sooooo this was the next chap (finally). For those of you who don't get it: Cortes is Kalma's son and Kalma is Death's son (as stated in "Kalmageddon", by Lordi). So when Kalma went to visit his father, he heard about what happened and blablabla.**

**The Lordi monsters (c) themselves**

**Rammstein (c) themselves**


	7. Memory and alliance

Dahlia wasn't sleeping. Her thoughts brought her back to her past life, to what it had been like with her first foster parents.

And not to mention the much nicer family that lived next to them.

Mr. and Mrs. Animascura were much nicer than her foster parents. They didn't beat her, they didn't shout at her, they didn't want to kill her - her foster father had tried that once. And their daughter, Rosalina, was very nice too.

Dahlia usually hated little princess girls, but Rosalina was different. She wasn't as bitchy.

"_Hmm. I wonder how they are doing right now."_

* * *

'Till!' Cortes said softly.

The alpha wolf turned around, saw Cortes and ran towards him. When he nearly reached Cortes, he changed and turned into Till Lindemann, Rammstein's singer.

'Ja?'

'Got a good look at those three?'

'Ja. And I'm afraid you won't like who they are.'

Till gave a brief description of the three and about halfway through it got to Cortes.

'Oh shit.' he said.

Till nodded. 'Indeed.'

* * *

Oslo was thinking. The Rebellion wasn't a serious threat, but it was annoying that they always managed to beat him.

He walked in circles around his chair. Now, Lena.

He had to get her. He simply had to. She was far too strong to leave with those pathetic Pirates.

But she was also still a child. And children are gullible...

If he would manage to get rid of that annoying brother of hers, then things would be much easier.

'We can help you with that.'

Oslo turned around. There were three person standing behind him.

'How did you get in here?'

'That doesn't matter. What does matter is that we can help you with the seijin girl AND get rid of her brother. All we ask in return, is the blond Pirate girl, Dahlia Damiano.' The man who had first spoken said.

'And exactly why do you want her?'

'She's my sister.' the man's daughter said. 'All we want is have her back. Those Pirates took her away from us and filled her head with lies.'

'Please, Commander.' The other woman - Oslo assumed she was the man's wife - begged. 'If you let us have our daughter back, we can help you get control of Skyland.'

* * *

_**A/N **_**So this was the next chappie. Yes, I know it's short, but it's supposed to be that way. **

**And for those who want to know, the name Animascura was a name I looked up with a google translator. It comes from the Italian words anima scura, which is supposed to mean "dark soul" or "dark spirit". Yes, I know, not very original.**

**And for those who noticed, I am working towards the end of the story and things will get very interesting soon!**


	8. Reflecting on the past

_**A/N I'm kinda trying to figure out how to get this to end...So here's a little flashback for you guys.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**12 years ago...**_

Otus watched Kita and the little Dahlia fight. It was a friendly fight - there _were _best friends, after all - but he still kept an eye on them. Just in case. Kita was a bit rough, after all, and he didn't know his own strength. He could accidently hurt the little human child.

Although Otus would never admit it, he actually _cared _for her.

It was strange. He never cared for anything. Not even Morbidia, the shapeshifter that seemed to like him for some reason. But one look of those gold-brown eyes made his heart melt. And he didn't even think that was possible.

Dahlia's teeth clasped together right above Kita's throat. 'I win!' she said triumphantly.

'Guys! Dinner's ready!' Enary yelled. Dahlia jumped up and ran over to her mother. The valkyrie easily lifted the little girl up and carried her to the dining room.

Otus and Kita followed.

'So, did she really win or did you let her?' Otus asked his companion.

'She won from Kita. She's a real fighter, Kita thinks.' The alien man-beast answered.

Dahlia was already seated, as were most of the monsters and some halflings joined the meal too. Cortes was there, Awa's daughter Jade Harada and Magnum's daughter Kaheela Jareesh. The wolf pack - in human form, of course - joined too. Kita sat down on Dahlia's right side. On her left side sat Oliver, the biggest of the wolf pack - both as wolf and as human - Dahlia's other best friend.

Some of them didn't eat, simply because it was of no use to them to eat "normal" food. Those were mostly the undead among them. They needed to feed of human flesh to stay on top of their powers, and normal food tasted to them like cardboard and it didn't fill them up.

Dahlia knew this, of course, but she didn't care about it. They were her new family, after all.

It was a very happy meal, with lots of joking around, and it became completely fun when Morbidia and Awa began to challenge each other to change into the cutest animal.

Awa won, because the judge (Dahlia) couldn't decide who was the cutest puppy, but Christoph - one of the pack -, who loves puppies, found Awa the cutest, thus letting Awa win.

After the contest, some of them left. The wolf pack went for a hunt, Morbidia joined them. Jade and Cortes decided to take a walk. Kaheela and Magnum repaired a ship. Amen and OX were in the living room playing chess. Awa read a book on the sofa. Lordi and Enary were seated on another sofa, watching their daughter feed candy to Kita. Kalma was God-knows-where doing God-knows-what and Otus was in his own room, reading a book.

'She's really clever, isn't she?' Enary whispered in Lordi's ear. Lordi looked at blonde valkyrie.

'Yes. Yes, she is. She learns fast too. I think she'll be stronger than her ancestors. And better.' He looked at Dahlia again, who was now being tickled by Kita. '...Much better.'

* * *

_**11 years ago...**_

Nine-year-old Dahlia sat on a tree branch, looking down. She wanted some time alone. She knew perfectly what she was. None of the monsters she came to call family hid it from her. She received extensive training in order to control Satan.

She sighed and threw a twig. It wasn't fair! Why did _her _life have to be more like a badly written horror story than a simple, normal life?

'Are you alright, little one?' a voice asked. It was Oliver (or "Ollie" as most people called him).

'I'm fine Ollie.' she said without looking at him. She just kept staring at the sky.

A few seconds later Ollie sat on another branch, close to hers.

'I hope it wasn't your intention to insult me with that crappy lie.' he said.

Dahlia sighed. 'I was just wondering...Why do I have to be the one that has to go through this? Why can't I be normal?'

'Little one, there is no such thing as a normal person. Besides, you'll accept it - after a while.'

'Easy for you to say, you've been a werewolf-thing-whatever you are your entire life.'

'That's true, and you are the devil's host for the rest of your life, like it or not. And if you really must know, in the beginning I wasn't happy with this either.'

Dahlia finally looked at him. Ollie stared at the ground beneath his feet.

'The first time I changed...I honestly thought I had gone mad. I was lucky the others found me when they did, otherwise...Who knows what would've happened.' he looked at her again.

'So, little one, it gets easier after a while.'

* * *

_**10 years ago...**_

'Cortes? Can I ask you something?'

Dahlia looked at him with such innocent eyes, he just couldn't say no.

'Of course you can.'

'How do you deal with it? You know, being Kalma's son and Death's grandson?'

Cortes didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected that question.

'In the beginning I was quite like you. All I wanted was to be normal. But after a while I accepted that I wasn't normal. And now I just live with it.'

'And what will happen to your son now that Jade is gone?'

'I'll raise him, but I'll never tell Cheng that I'm his father. I also won't tell him what Jade is. Or that she's still alive. It's better for him if no one knows about it, not even he.'

_**9 years ago...**_

_**

* * *

**_

'Lordi, are you absolutely sure it's safe to bring her among humans?' Cortes asked.

'Yes I am, Aran. It's time. She has trained long enough, she's strong. It's time for her to fulfill her destiny.'

Both Cortes and Lordi watched a hologram of a little family - a mother, a daughter and a son - happily playing together.

'As for the boy, Mahad, he will fulfill his destiny too. He will set her free.'

* * *

**_A/N Sooooooo I just decided how it will end (the idea came to me whilst writing that last part ^^') Sooooooo...Expect it up soon!_**

**_The Lordi monsters (C) Themselves_**

**_Rammstein (C) Themselves_**

**_Morbidia, Kaheela Jareesh, Jade Harada (C) me_**

**_The Skyland characters (C) the guy who invented them_**

**_P.S. Yes, Christoph "Doom" Schneider actually likes puppies. He was even petting one during the making of "Rosenrot"._**


	9. Learning the truth

_**A/N I changed the name just 'cause I thought it sounded better. Anyway, next chappie is (finally) here! Yaaaaaay!**_

_**

* * *

**_

'Kita!' Dahlia basically yelled when her best friends suddenly grabbed her to give her a big hug.

'Flower!' He replied just as enthusiastic.

'Eh...Kita? I think she can't breath...' Cortes said.

'Oh, sorry.'

He let go of Dahlia. She took a few deep breaths before asking: 'What are you doing here?'

'Lordi sent Kita. Naturally, Kita didn't mind seeing you again. Although Kita is bothered by having to be human.'

Kita was quite hot in his human form (although he is clueless why so many women have trouble concentrating while he's around in his human form). He looked native American, was tall, muscled, and had long, oil-black hair in a ponytail on his back.

'So why did dad send you?'

Kita looked at Cortes who shook his head.

Dahlia saw it.

'What aren't you guys telling me?' she asked.

Both men stared at the ground.

'Guys, please.'

Still no answer.

Dahlia growled as her eyes started glowing red.

'Someone's helping Satan to gain control over you.' Kita said.

'WHAT? WHO?' Dahlia almost yelled.

No answer.

'I deserve to know.' Dahlia said.'

'The Animascuras.' Cortes softly said, so soft that Dahlia almost didn't hear it.

Dahlia turned pale. 'Wh-What? Why?'

'They want power, Dahlia. And you're the key.'

* * *

'Do you think he believes us?' mrs. Animascura asked her husband.

'Oh, he believes that we can help him defeat the Pirates and capture Lena. Whether he believes that Dahlia is our daughter...That's a different matter.' mr. Animascura answered.

Rosalina Animascura, the little princess, pouted. 'I played my role perfectly. Of course he believes us.'

'Maybe. But that's no guarantee. I think he's more than capable of breaking his promise and killing her too. Lucky for us he agreed on killing Mahad first. Lena would be heartbroken and so would Dahlia. Easy enough for Satan to then take over her body. And then, we'll be the most powerful people in Skyland!'

Littla, little did they know that things wouldn't go exactly as planned.

* * *

_**A/N Yes, it's short, but next chap will be so filled with action that you'll understand.**_


	10. The last battle with Satan

_**A/N Thnx for everyone who likes the new name. And those who don't like it, not my problem.**_

_**For those who are interested, it's the title of a beautiful Lordi song. Dunno, those guys just inspire me, I guess.**_

_** MaD4ever: It's no point that your english isn't all that good. I understand what you want to say and that's the most important thing :) Just keep practicing :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

A few days had passed ever since Dahlia found out who was chasing her. She wasn't feling too well about it. She was worried about it too, but she couldn't show that to the others.

Sophie had become furniture. Well, not literally. She was just around so much that barely anyone noticed her.

Kita had left again. After two days, he simply had to go back. But the pack stayed. And Dahlia often found one of the wolves - mostly Olli, the biggest one, but occasionally even Flake or Doom - following her. She knew it was for her own safety but it was annoying.

But enough of that now. Let's see what those guys have to face this time.

What had to be just a routine water mission turned out to be an ambush. The Pirates were without protection from the Saint Nazaire - they first inspected what looked like an abandoned building before doing anything else and walked right into the trap - and it was too dark for Lena to use her powers.

'Well well well. The Pirates, in my hands at last.' said Oslo as he slowly walked around the room. None of the Pirates took the effort of aiming at him - they knew well enough that he would use their own weapons against them.

Oslo turned around. 'Hmmmm...Who will be first...' He pretended to think. Then he suddenly turned around again and threw a blast of seijin energy at Mahad.

He was dead before he hit the floor.

'No!' both Dahlia and Lena yelled.

Lena ran over to her brother. His dark blue eyes, once so full of life, stared into nothing. She slumped over his body and began to cry.

Dahlia had turned around to look at him to.

And then something in her changed.

She suddenly stood upright, and seemed taller. When she turned around again, there was literally a fire burning in her eyes. Oslo looked shocked. This was not something he had counted on.

'Lisifi!' mrs. Animascura yelled. Dahlia flinched.

'Look closely at what you're standing in.' mr. Animascura said.

Dahlia looked at the ground and saw that she was standing in a circle with a pentagram drawn in it.

'You can't leave the circle, unless we tell you so. Which means that you are under our control.' Rosalina said.

Dahlia laughed, deeply and diabolically.

'So naive.' She said, but it was Satan's deep voice they heard. 'Do you really believe the crap those stupid catholics say. Do you honestly think that a stupid star drawn in a circle can stop pure evil. You really put the "dumb" in "dumb blonde", you know that?'

And with that, she stepped out of the circle.

The Animascuras tried to run but the wolf pack blocked their way.

'You may choose your own death. Being torn apart by a pack of hungry wolves, or being burned by a mad girl.' said Death, who had suddenly appeared behind Oslo.

The Animascuras stood still.

'Alright then.' Dahlia said. 'Would you guys be so kind to take care of the parents? I'll handle blondie here.'

The pack immediately attacked and in the blink of an eye, both the parents were torn apart. And ate them. Blood covered their snouts and paws. Their teeth reflected the light from Dahlia's eyes.

'As for you, Rosalina...' Dahlia said, as a fireball grew bigger and bigger in her hands. 'I hope you like warmth.'

And she threw the fireball. Rosalina screamed and begged for mercy, but Dahlia simply watched her burn to death.

When nothing was left of Rosalina but a pile of ash, Death approached and swung his scythe over all three dead bodies.

But didn't go.

Someone else was destined to die as well.

Dahlia slowly turned around to face Oslo.

'And now, only one person must pay.'

But Oslo didn't feel like dying already.

He used his seijin powers to fly up, but two wings made of fire appeared on Dahlia's back as she flew after him.

'Not getting away that easily, murderer.' Dahlia said, but this time her own voice was mixed with Satan's. It was like hearing two person speak at the same time.

'Mila already warned you. Your powers will eat you from the inside out. Let's just speed up that process.'

And with that, fire erupted from Oslo's body as he fell down again, turning him into a fireball. When he hit the floor, Death swung his scythe over him and then vanished.

Dahlia stayed up in the air, but something had changed. It was like she was fighting herself. She was curled up into a ball and held her head in her hands.

And suddenly the wings of fire vanished and Dahlia fell 20 meters (that's about 66 ft) down. She smacked onto the floor and lay there, unmoving.

Cortes rushed over to her and checked her pulse.

She was still alive.

She groaned as she woke up. The fire in her eyes was gone. She was herself again.

But she was not interested in that.

She got up and ran over to Mahad. It was like she wanted to check if there wasn't a chance that he was still alive. But he was gone.

Dahlia softly started sobbing. The only man she ever loved - truly loved - was gone.

And she never got a chance to just be with him.

Apart from the time when they were stuck in the Hyperion together.

The sound of hooves made her look up and she was expecting to see OX, the hellbull. But it wasn't him.

It was Satan.

Dahlia jumped up.

Satan stopped.

And then bowed for her.

He bowed for her?

'What do you want?' Dahlia said through her tears.

'You managed to fight me off, Dahlia Damiano. You are the first one in your family that managed to do that. Allow me to tell you a story of your family.

Long ago, one of your ancestors - Melissa Damiano - made a pact with me. I would bring back her beloved, and in exchange I could use her body and that of her female descendants - always the eldest daughter - to do my evil on earth.

But there was a catch. if one of her descendants successfully fought me off, I had to leave her and her descendants alone. And I had to fullfill one wish for her, for free.'

So, Dahlia Damiano. What is your wish?'

Dahlia was torn between to choices. She could wish for the world to be freed.

But then she wouldn't have Mahad.

And if she wished for Mahad to be alive again, then the world wouldn't be free. Then they'd still have to fight the Sphere.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She expected it to be Cortes, but it was Wayan's voice that she heard so close to her ear.

'No one will blame you for being selfish, Dahlia.' he said, as if he had read her mind.

Dahlia closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again.

She pointed at Mahad. 'Bring him back.'

Satan waved with his hand. Mahad gasped for breath. The wound in his chest disappeared.

Satan went up in flames.

* * *

The Pirates were on their way back to Puarto Angel. It had been difficult to explain the events to the others, but luckily they understood.

Dahlia looked out the window.

'It's all over know, Dahlia.' Cortes said.

Dahlia looked at Mahad, who lay on a bench, still a bit weak.

'Not entirely.' she said.

* * *

_**A/N you could see this as the end of the story, but I'm gunna write a short epilogue to this. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	11. Epilogue

_**Two weeks later...**_

_Dear mom, dad_

_Mahad and I are officially an item for an entire week now. It's just so nice to finally be free again. I can't still believe that I'm finally free._

_Dad, I do have to ask you something: how much did you exactly know? Did you know the entire story of my family, that Satan would have to leave me alone if I fought him off? Because if that's the case, then why didn't you tell me? It just doesn't seem fair._

_But I do have to thank you for taking me in after my first adoptive father kicked me out and for teaching me everything I know. And for putting up with me, I know I was an annoying little thing back then._

_Mom, thanks for giving me that necklace, although I doubt I'll ever be able to use it's magic. And right now I don't want to. Right now, I just want to be normal._

_Just like him._

_Love, kisses and a lot of hugs for all you monsters ('specially Kita and Olli),_

_Dahlia_

_**The end**_

_**A/N Yes, of COURSE they end up together. Because I'm just a sucker when it comes to MaD XD.**_

_**And yes, I am going to do a sequel, about Cortes so...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! I love all of you who read this!**_


End file.
